Sidney LeFay
Sidney LeFay Masquerade (This Character Belongs to BloomOfFairyTail) History Sidney’s family comes from a long line of witches and wizards, descended of the great witch Morgana LeFay. Everyone in the family knows magic and it’s not surprising to see enchanted objects around the house. When Sidney was a kid, she was amazed by a beautiful venetian mask her mother had. She wouldn’t let Sidney get near it, saying it was dangerous, but Sidney didn’t listen. When she was nine, she was finally able to reach the hairdresser where the mask was kept. She opened the drawer with a basic unlocking spell and took the mask to her room. She hid it under her bed and when her mother asked if she knew where it was, she denied. When the night fell, she took the mask out of her hiding place and looked at it. She decided to put it in her face and see how it looked on the mirror. When she tried to take it off, she couldn’t. When she asked her mother for help, she was shocked. Her mother told her that the mask wouldn’t get off her, since she had Morgana’s powers. She told her every 100 years, one girl inherited Morgana’s powers. The mask was enchanted by the own, to identify the girl who was her inheritor. Since that day, Sidney had more lessons than usual and the other girls in the family were always jealous of her. The mask never came off, and she learned to live with it. A few spells made sure it didn’t get her face dirty and she always loved wearing it in coven meetings, just to see everyone’s faces glare at her jealous. When she was 13, one coven that was part of the clan was murdered. The whole clan investigated it, but some people pointed fingers at Sidney and said she did it. Knowing she didn’t, her mother did her own investigations and came to a stop when she found out a team called Justice League was responsible. According to them, the coven had stolen a precious stone from a museum (they were in fact trying to study it since it seemed to have some magic runes in it) and when they fought back and didn’t want to give it back, they ended up killing them. When her mother told this to the rest of the clan, they were furious and went to fight the League. Her mother thought it was better if Sidney stayed at home, not fighting with the others so that if everyone lost, at least she was able to stay alive. The next day on the news, she saw that everyone was killed. Blind with hate, she decided to get stronger and kill them for destroying her clan. She mastered prohibited spells she found in the restricted library in her house and trained her martial fighting abilities to her maximum. When she was 18, she found out there were more people who wanted to fight the Justice League and decided to join them so she would have more chances of winning. |- | Other |- | |} The Mask Her mask is something she hasn't figured out how it works. Sidney can change it's color and shape, but it still won't come off. She gave up trying to take it off years ago, but found out it enhanced her magic powers greatly. Personality Sidney has a few anger-management issues and is hot-headed to the limit. She's rude without noticing and has a sharp intellect. She also has a large ego, result of knowing she is Morgana's inheritor, and has a deep hate to any hero she might find. She would kill anyone that got in her way or hurt a loved one without a second thought. She might get mad and insult everyone, but she would never cause something bad to her friends on purpose. Powers *She has spells for controlling all elements, but she is better at controlling water and ice *She can alter her appearance for a short time *She has a small telekinesis but she has to focus hard to be able to move big things *She can manipulate peoples minds into following simple orders but they can escape if their will-power is stronger than her spell. *She can make herself invisible for a short time. *She can make a small energy shield in front of her. Weaknesses Her bad temper, her big ego and her short attention span make are her biggest weaknesses. If she didn't fall so easily on her enemies taunts she would be almost invincible. The fact that she can't take off her mask, or make it invisible makes her easily recognized, not helping on spying missions.